1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gardening implement, and more particularly to a prostrate lawn sprinkler.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional prostrate lawn sprinkler comprises only one spray tube, which is provided with a plurality of jet nozzles for emitting water and can adjust its spray pattern. In light of being equipped with only one spray tube, the conventional prostrate lawn sprinkler is not efficient at best.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a prostrate water sprinkler free of the shortcoming of the conventional prostrate water sprinkler described above.
The prostrate water sprinkler of the present invention comprises a base on which two or more spray tubes are mounted. The spray tubes are provided with a plurality of jet nozzles which differ in water-emitting angles to promote the water-spraying efficiency of the present invention.
The objective, features, and functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.